Hot Flames
by EllieCDMX
Summary: The newest fire fighter in town meets the charming and mysterious Jax Teller, but her colleagues don't like him and she does't understand why, until she finds out who he really is, but will she listen to her heart or her brain? Set before season 1 of SoA.
1. Chapter 1

I had finally achieved my dream of becoming a fire fighter. I have to move and leave everything else behind, but this is what I have wanted ever since I was a little kid. I was a volunteer in my home town, but now I will be payed to do what I love. I am now officially the newest member of Charming Fire Department.

I managed to find a small apartment to rent on the outskirts of the town. I would prefer something with a nice back yard, because my dog is going to go crazy stuck in a tiny apartment all the time, and being a 65kg bull arab, he doesn't really fit in an apartment.

I was nervous for my first day, but I knew I would be fine, I had hung out with the fire fighter guy types since I was 17 and joined the volunteer brigade in my home town. I was used to the rude talking, pranks and sense of humour of a fire fighter. I walked to the station, as my car was currently broken. I arrived and was greeted by the captain, Michael, a middle aged greying man who seemed very laid back.

"You must be Ellie. Nice to meet you, I'm Michael, your captain." He said as he extended out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

He smiled, "excited?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'll introduce you to the other guys, but I must warn you, we haven't ever had a girl work with us before and the guys can be quite offensive with their jokes some times. You will just have to ignore them, or say something back."

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know what that is like. I was a volunteer for three years before this, so I'm used to it."

Michael smiled. "That's good. You should be able to hold your own then."

Michael walked me through to the kitchen, where five other guys were chatting and laughing. "Oi, dickheads! This is our new member, Ellie. Make her feel welcome, and don't be fuckers." Michael pats my shoulder and walks out of the room. Each of the men introduced themselves to me.

"I'm Craig" said a tall bulky man with a gruff voice.

"Darren" said a shorter man with a yellow beared and bald head.

"Yaz" said a dark skinned man with bright green eyes.

"Brad" said a man, whose shirt looked too tight as his arms were bulging out and his abs were clearly visible through the tight shirt.

"And James" said the last man, who looked to be the youngest of the men, with short cut brown hair and light blue eyes.

I smiled at them all and shook everyone's hand. "nice to meet you all"

Before I could talk to them any further the alarm went off. They all ran for the garage, where the trucks were parked and I followed. I was riding in the back of the truck. There is a warehouse fire just outside of town. By the time we got there the building was fully ablaze. If anyone was in there they would be dead by now. I start pulling the hose out and get to work.

3 hours later the building is a blackened crumbled mess on the ground. The captain show up to assess the scene, but gets held up by a group of men, who I assume own the building. It looks like they are in a heated argument, but none of the others go to intervene. I turn to Craig. "Is he alright?" I ask.

He focuses on the hose he is rolling up. "He's fine. He'll sort it out. "

"Sort what out?" I ask

Craig glares at me. "Just leave it. Don't worry. Don't ask questions."

I am confused and have no idea what he is talking about. "What?'

"Just shut the fuck up Ellie, Jesus Christ." He storms off to the other side of the truck.

I decide to ignore his outburst. He must just be exhausted.

After I have finished packing up the truck I sit by the truck, with my back resting against the wheel and have a drink of water. I didn't expect to get a fire call so soon; I thought I would have at least got shown around the station first. It was a strange morning, but hopefully I got the rest of the day to get shown around and learn the ropes of the new station.

Somebody walks up beside me. I see their white sneakers and realise it isn't one of the firemen; I look up to see a man, about in his mid-twenties. He is wearing white sneakers, jeans and a white t-shirt that looks too big for him. He has longish blond hair and a small beard. He smiles at me and hands me a bottle of powerade. I take the bottle and smile at him. "Thanks."

He smiles back. "So, you're the new kid in town then?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. I don't like to be called a kid, especially by someone who isn't much older than me.

He smiles again. He has a kind smile. "I'm Jackson, or just Jax, if you prefer."

I stand up and shake his hand. "Ellie" I say.

He leans against the truck and smiles again. "So, wha-"

Craig comes over to us and cuts off Jax with a hard stare. He does not break his stare until Jax becomes uncomfortable. "I better go then, see ya around Ellie." He says and quickly walks off.

Craig turns his attention to me. "Don't."

I don't understand what has made him act like this. "Don't what?"

He looks back at Jax and the group of men who are still talking to the captain. "Don't get involved with him, Ellie. He's just bad news."

I sigh. "I wasn't getting involved with anyone. He just introduced himself."

"Well leave it at that. Nothing else, do you understand me?" he gives me a stern look.

"Yeah, alright then." I say and turn around to get back in the truck to head back to station.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was really easy. I was shown around the station, attended a false alarm at a shop, which ended up just being a faulty alarm, and Craig seemed to have forgotten about this morning. When my shift ended I went home to pick up my dog so I could take him for a walk and explore the town a bit.

Driz, my big boofhead dog greeted me at the door by jumping on me and licking my face. "Urgh, get down boy." I say as I push him off of me. "Do you want to go for walkies?" he starts spinning in circles and barking in excitement. I quickly go change into some casual clothes and take Driz for a walk through town.

Charming isn't a very big town, I'm surprised it even has a fire station. I take Driz down the main street so I can figure out where all the shops are. I walk past the barber shop when I notice a familiar face inside, Jax. I stop and wave at him, and he quickly stops his conversation with the barber to come outside to see me.

He smiled his charming smile, "See, I told you I would see you later." His eyes shifted from my to Driz. "Nice, um, horse?" he jokes.

I smile and a small giggle escapes me. "He's a bull arab. It is a hunting breed."

"Nah, definitely a horse." He looks down at his shoes and leans against the wall. "How you liking the town anyway?" he asks.

"It's alright. Pretty small." I respond.

He laughs. "Yeah, that's Charming, and it ain't getting any bigger any time soon. Where you headin'?"

"I'm just taking a walk. Seeing what's around. Is there a park here?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's on the other side of town though, it would be better to drive."

"Oh, my car broke. I need to get it towed to a mechanic."

His eyes light up. "I work at a garage. Maybe I could have a look at it for ya?"

I smile. "That would be great. Did you want to walk home with me, or have a look later?" I asked. If I didn't have to get my car towed it would save me a lot of money, which I didn't have much of at the moment.

"I didn't have much on now, so I could go with ya." He says.

We walk back to my apartment together. We talked about a whole bunch of silly things and laughed most of the way back. I loved how his eyes lit up every time he smiled, and how easy it was to get lost in his eyes. They had so much emotion and beauty.

We arrived at my apartment twenty minutes later and I showed him to my car. He opened the hood of the car and started looking for the problem straight away. "I'm going to put Driz back upstairs, did you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. "Do you have any beer?"

"No."

"Jacks?"

"Nope. I have orange juice."

He laughed. "Orange juice will be fine."

I go back upstairs to my apartment with Driz. I pour two orange juices and go back to the parking lot. I hand Jax a glass and he takes it. We sit down on the curb to have our drinks.

"I think your –"

"No." I cut him off. "Don't talk mechanic talk to me. I have no idea what you are talking about."

He laughs. "Ok. Well, I need a part from the garage to fix it."

I sigh. "Will it cost much?" I ask.

"No not at all. It won't cost anything for you darlin', it's on the house." He smiles at me. "Did you want to come with me? We can take my bike. It's parked just in town."

"Motorbike?" I ask. "Or are you a cyclist?"

He laughs. "Motorbike. I hate cyclists."

I smile back at him. "Everyone hates cyclists."

We walk back into town. I have never been on a motorbike before.

He hands me a helmet and a hoodie. I take the helmet and look questioningly at the jumper.

"It gets cold from the wind." He says, explaining the hoodie.

I put on the hoodie and the helmet and sit on the back of the bike. I wrap my arms around Jax's abdomen, which is firm and warm. He pulls my arms around more so I am holding on tighter. I lay my head on his back and enjoy the warmth. He starts the bike and I can feel the rumbling through my whole body.

"Ready?" he yells over the noise.

"Yeah." I yell back.

He takes off. The ride is amazing. The wind whips at my face and the scenery flashes past my eyes. It feels faster than a car, and much more exhilarating. I smile to myself and enjoy the ride.

We arrive at the garage. There are two buildings surrounded by a high fence. The first building is the auto garage, but the second, bigger building isn't part of the garage. I read the sign on to of the building. "SONS OF ANARCHY"

He was in a bikie gang. It all made sense now, why Craig told me to stay away from him. The happy feeling suddenly left me and was replaced by fear. There were menacing looking men all around, the sort you don't want to get involved in. I tried to hide the fear as I got off Jax's bike.

"I'll be just a sec. Wait here." He said and ran off to the garage.

I was frozen still. The fear had taken over my body and I tried to hold in the tears. Back in my home town a group of bikies beat up my older brother to near death for a small money debt, so I knew that no good could come from being around bikies.

A group of three men on bikes came through the gate. They parked their bikes between me and the exit. They got off their bikes and looked me up and down, judging me like a group of teenage girls. I gulped, but tried to hide how scared I was. One man, the oldest, with grey hair took off his sunglasses. "Here with Jax?" he asked.

I nodded my head but did not speak. Another man, with long curly hair and a beared scoffed to himself. "I think his girls are getting stupider by the day. This one can't even talk." I held back my tears and still didn't say a word.

The third man, which short brown hair and two scars on either cheek spoke up, "leave her alone, ye fat old bastard" he said with a Scottish accent. They walked off towards the building, which I would assume was the club house joking and teasing each other. The older man turned back to look at me one last time before he went through the door.

Jax finally came back with a small pipe of some sort for my car. "Just ignore them. They don't mean any harm." He said, referring to the men who had just arrived. I got back on his bike without saying a word and we rode back to my house.

"I feel sick. Do you mind if I leave you to it?" I said to Jax. I didn't want to be around him anymore.

"Sure." He said. "I'll just finish up and then head off. You will be able to use your car tomorrow." He smiled sweetly at me.

His sweet smile no longer gave me butterflies; it made me feel sick in the stomach. "Great." I said before leaving him and going back to my apartment.

I laid in bed and let the tears roll down my face. I don't know how I could be so stupid. Bikie gangs are nothing but trouble, and I had let myself open up to a member of one. I should have listened to Craig. I lay in bed thinking over the situation, but I can't help but feel something towards Jax deep down. I try to ignore it and get some sleep. I will sort it out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since I have seen Jax. We never exchanged numbers, so he couldn't contact me, but he did know where I lived. Brad offered to let me stay at his house for a few weeks, so I took Driz and stayed with Brad. Brad was never really at his house except for when he slept, as most of his spare time he was at the gym, so Driz and I usually had the house to ourselves. I had put all my mental energy into work and tried to forget about Jax, which was proving to be quite difficult.

It was Friday night and Brad was out with a few of his friends. After two weeks of sleeping on his couch I really wanted to sleep in my own bed and I decided to go back to my apartment for the night.

The place needed a bit of cleaning, as the dust had built up in the two weeks I hadn't been here, but I would sort that out later. I changed into my pyjamas and got into bed. Driz lay at the bottom of the bed, but took up quite a lot of space. I had almost drifted off to sleep when I heard a knock at my door.

I got up to answer the door, expecting it would be Brad wondering where I was. Driz lifted his head to look at me. "Stay." I whispered, and he put his head back down on the bed.

I walked over to the door and opened it slightly to check who it was. I looked into the blue eyes of a charming blonde haired man and immediately slammed the door shut.

"Ellie! I just wanted to talk to you. Let me in." Jax banged on the door.

"Go away!" I cried. I wiped my face with my hands. How did he know I was here?

"Please. Just open the door." He had stopped banging on the door now,

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" I scream at the door.

I hear a sigh from behind the door. "Just let me talk to you. 5 minutes. That is all I ask for." He pauses and sighs again. "Please, Ellie."

I put my hand on the door knob. "You have to stay there. No coming in." I say as I open the door slightly again. I peek my head around to look at him again. This time he is wearing his bikie cut. In the dim light I can make out one of his patched ' '. Not only is he part of a bikie gang, but he is one of the leaders. He orchestrates the shit that they do! I quickly close the door again, but he manages to catch the door before it closes. He forces the door open as I try to push it closed. He gives one final push and the door swings open and I am pushed back by the force.

I hear Driz come up beside me. He must be able to sense the tension in the room, as the hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end and he is growling softly at Jax.

Jax looks at Driz. "I just want to talk." He says.

I fold my arms. "About what?" I ask.

"Where have you been? I've come over before and you weren't here. Since I fixed your car." His eyes flick to Driz, who is still growling at him.

"I've been staying somewhere else." I admit.

"Where?" He asks, with a look of almost concern on his face.

"None of your business." I say coldly.

"But, why?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want to see you." I can feel the tears in my eyes, but I hold them in.

He looks confused. "What did I do?" he asks.

I can't hold the tears back anymore, and they start to fill my eyes. "Because you're a bikie!" I scream. "I know the shit you do! I can't believe you thought it would be ok to take me to your stupid little club house!"

He seems hurt and offended by my outburst. "But… How could I know that?"

I scoff. "So you take every girl you meet there?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes." He replies. "Usually I meet them there."

"I'm not one of your bikie sluts!" I scream, tears now running down my face.

Jax takes a step forward and extends his arm out towards me, but stops when Driz barks and growls louder. Jax looks back at me. "Call your dog off. We can talk it out."

I place a hand on Driz's back and his growls stop. "I don't want to talk it out. I want you to go away and never be part of my life again."

Jax tries to hide the hurt in his eyes, but his emotions are too strong to hide. "Ellie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

His sad eyes soften my anger a bit, which makes me angry at myself for falling for his charm.

He sighs. "Can we sit down?" He asks.

I motion towards the couch with my hand and close the door behind him. I guess it can't hurt to talk, and Driz will protect me if I need him. I walk over to the couch and sit beside him. Driz sits on my feet and leans his head on my lap, which makes Jax smile. I push him off and he settles on the floor beside me.

Jax starts. "Why don't you like Motorcycle clubs?" He asks.

"Gangs." I correct him.

He smiles cheekily. "Clubs."

I sigh. "I don't like motorcycle _clubs_ because my brother got on the wrong side of one back at home. He ended up getting beaten to near death for a two grand debt he owed them, and they didn't care that I was there, they just pushed me to the ground and kept beating him."

Jax looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry. But I would never do that to you." He says with a soft voice.

"But you're involved in that stuff." I look down at Driz to break the eye contact.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. "You have no proof. Innocent til proven guilty right?" He smiles at me.

"What about that warehouse that burned down a few weeks ago." I remind him.

"What about it?" he asks.

"It was filled with guns." I say. "And I saw you pay off the captain to keep it quiet, but he wasn't the only one who saw it. Do you really think we missed it?"

He pauses for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Oh…"

"Oh? Is that really your response?" My anger is starting to come back, and Driz senses this and stiffens up.

"The garage doesn't earn that much money, Ellie, and I have the whole club to look after." He explains.

"So you sell guns?" I ask angrily.

"That isn't really any of your business." He says defiantly.

"If this is going to go any further, it has to be my business!" I raise my voice at him.

He smiles and looks into my eyes again. "And what is 'this'?" He asks softly.

I get swept away by his eyes and can't take my gaze away from them. "Us." I respond.

His smile widens and he lets out a small laugh. He slowly leans closer to me. Our lips are about to touch, when I snap out of my trance. I push him back. "I'm still mad at you!" I say with a smile.

He laughs. "Right, sure you are darlin'."

We spent the rest of the night talking about our childhoods and laughing together. We decide to put on a movie around midnight. We agree on Terminator 2.

He shuffles closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head on his shoulder, and this is where I fall asleep.

I woke up in the morning with my head still resting on Jax's shoulder, and his arm still around mine. I smile to myself. I am comfortable here. The smell of Jax fills my nose, along with the smell of cigarettes. I never liked guys who smoked, and I was never into the 'bad boy' type of guy, but there was something that was different about Jax which I couldn't quite put my finger on.

The guys at the fire station won't be happy when they find out I have forgiven him. They are just being protective and don't want me around someone who could hurt me. I understand where they are coming from, but at the moment it feels like my brain and my heart are in two different places. But the saying is 'Follow your heart', not 'Follow your brain'….


	4. Chapter 4

The past three weeks had been going great. I had been with Jax almost every day and I really loved his company, he made me happy. The guys at the fire station didn't like the idea of us being together, but they had stopped talking about it recently. Driz has started to accept Jax too. He didn't like Jax since that night at the apartment and he seems to hold grudges, but he has started to warm to Jax, he even laid by his feet the other night.

It was a normal Wednesday morning and I had just started my shift at the fire station. James, Brad and I were in the middle of a hilarious and slightly painful game of truth or dare when the alarm went off. We all got up and ran to the garage, got ready and left. We were heading to a house fire on the south of town. We could see the smoke already and knew instantly that it wasn't going to be a good fire.

We arrived at the house which was already completely engulfed in flames. Out the front a small brown haired woman was screaming and crying. A large man came running out of the front door coughing, which caused the woman to wail even more.

"My baby! My baby!" She screamed. The man held her back as she tried to run into the house.

James placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're going in. You ready?"

There was only one answer to that. I wouldn't be in this job if I wasn't willing to put my life on the line to save an innocent and helpless baby. We put on our breathing apparatus's, grabbed the halligan tool and ran towards the burning house.

James and I crawled through the burning house, filled with thick smoke. I could hear a babies cry coming from the left and soon arrived at the crib of a tiny newborn baby girl. I quickly scooped her up and we made our way to the front door. The smoke was getting thicker and the dancing angels were beginning to appear, so I knew I didn't have much time before the fire would flash over and engulf the house and whoever was inside completely in flames. I could hear the walls and the roof begin to creak.

I could just see the light of the front door. The roof behind us began to fall. A piece of roof hit James in the leg. He screamed in pain. I turned to see him pushing off the piece of debris off of his leg. It was bleeding badly. I grabbed his arm and continued towards the front door holding the baby in one arm, and pulling James with the other hand. As I reached the door I stood up and ran out of the house as I stepped into the light and fresh air of the outside I heard the house behind me crumble and fall into a heap of flaming rubble. I flinched at the noise and turned around to see what I had only just survived.

I walked over to the crying woman and handed her the baby. She babbled a 'thank you' through her cries. I looked at the man, who was now cradling both the woman and baby in his arms, then I noticed what he was wearing. A Sons of Anarchy cut.

I went over to the truck to take off my breathing apparatus and take a quick drink before I helped extinguish the rubble of the house.

I was just packing up as I heard the familiar sound of motorbikes coming down the street. I looked to see a group of five men riding down the street, Jax with them. They all quickly checked that their friend and his family were alright.

The man hugged Jax when he arrived.

Jax looked at the house. "You ok Opie?" He asked the man.

"Yeah." Responded Opie. "The baby was in there, but they got her out." He motioned over to us.

Jax looked over and saw me. His face changed from an emotion of concern to one of gratitude and happiness to see me. Jax and his friends continued to have their conversation as I finished packing up the truck. When I was finished he came over to see me.

"Hey darlin'." He said as he embraced me in a harm, strong hug.

"Hey." I responded, and hugged him back.

He smiled down at me. "Do you want to meet the family you just save?" He asked.

"I only saved the baby." I responded modestly.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked towards Opie and his family. "No babe, you saved them all."

"This is Ellie." Jax introduces me to Opie and his wife.

Opie grabs me gruffly and hugs me tightly. "I can't thank you enough for what you did." He said, trying to hold back tears that were developing from the stress of the situation that had just unfolded around him. I pat his back and he lets me go, smiling.

Jax introduces them. "This is Opie and Donna." He says. "I told you about Opie before, we met as kids."

I nod at Opie, acknowledging Jax's statement. I turn to Donna and the baby. Donna was still crying too much to be able to speak, which is understandable. I hold the babies hand and ask, "What's her name?"

Opie responds, "We haven't named her yet."

Donna sniffs and speaks quietly. "Ellie."

Opie smiles and the tears become more noticeable in his eyes. "Yeah. Ellie is perfect. Her name is Ellie." He smiles at me and hugs his wife again.

A lump develops in my throat. I don't know how to respond. They just named their baby after me. I lean onto Jax and he hugs me again. He whispers in my ear, "Ellie _is _perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

I have been dating Jackson Teller for nearly three months now, and they have been the greatest three months of my life. I still didn't like the club, but I was beginning to accept it. I had only met Opie and I still didn't want to meet the others, but Jax keeps trying to tell me that it is time to meet them.

"What are you scared about?" He asks as I lean on him as we sit on the couch together.

"The stuff with my brother made me scared of bikies." I say.

"We aren't like that." He defends his club.

"I guess I'm just scared that it will happen again." I admit.

He kisses my head. "I'll protect you."

I sigh. "That's what Brody used to say, but he never did when I needed him to." I say.

"I'll always be here when you need me." Jax is just being a suck up now. "Anyway, I'm not like your shitty brother."

"Hey!" I hit him jokingly on the arm. "He may be a shitty brother, but he is still my brother."

"Alright, sorry." He pouts and pretends I hurt him.

"What if they don't like me?" I ask.

Jax laughs. "They will like you! You saved Opie's baby, of course they are going to like you."

"If I agree to go will you do me a favour?" I ask.

He smiles. "Anything."

"My toilet seems to be broken and – " I begin, but I get cut off by Jax.

"Whoa! I ain't no plumber!"

I laugh. "I was joking! I just wanted to see how much you wanted me to go."

He leans over me. "I want you to go so much I would do anything you want me to. Except fix the toilet."

I kiss his forehead and push him off of me. "Anything except the toilet, eh?"

He smiles, "Well, I would prefer if it was in the bedroom."

I gasp and hit him on the chest jokingly. "Jackson! You can't speak like that! Driz can hear you!"

He looks down at the dog sleeping by his feet. Driz lets out a loud snore. We laugh. "I don't think he can at the moment." He says, smiling.

The next morning I make pancakes for Jax and I before I go to work. He comes up behind me and gives me a hug. "Thanks." He whispers in my ear.

I giggle. "You know you don't have to thank me every time we have sex right?"

He laughs. "I meant for the pancakes."

I turn around and smile cheekily. "Who said any were for you?"

He gasps and quickly grabs a hot pancake from the pan and shoves the whole thing in his mouth. His smile slowly fades as he realises how hot it is.

I laugh at him. "Hot?"

He nods his head.

"Well don't you dare spit it out. I made that so you can't waste it."

He quickly chews it and swallows. "I'm fine." He says as he grabs a glass of water.

We enjoy the rest of our breakfast together before we leave for work.

I arrive at the station and start my regular daily jobs.

I eat lunch with James and Brad at noon.

"Hopefully we get something today." Says Brad through mouthfuls of his third sandwich. "We haven't had anything in ages."

James looks down at his still injured leg. "I'm fine with nothing." He says.

"Something little would be nice, but we can't hope for a big fire, that would be bad luck." I say.

As we finish our lunch in silence the alarm goes off. Brad jumps up "Yes!" He exclaims excitedly. James and I follow him to the trucks.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Brody, _

_My name is Jackson Teller. I have been dating your sister for three months now. I met her here in Charming, where she was the newest fire fighter at the local station. She saved my best friends baby girl from a house fire a few months back. The baby she saved was named after her because of her amazing bravery and heroism. _

_She loved it here, and I loved it here with her. I loved her. I loved your sister. I probably would have asked her to marry me, but time did not allow for that. _

_She loved you and always talked about you – the good and the bad. I don't know how else to contact you as she never told me your phone number, but hopefully you still live in the same house and this letter reaches you. I am writing to you to inform you that Ellie has tragically lost her life in a house fire. She ran in to try save the occupants of the house but she was not able to get out in time before the house collapsed on top of her. She will be remembered as beautiful, loving and caring, but most of all she will be remembered as a brave hero who gave the ultimate sacrifice to try save someone in need._

_The last of her remains will be cremated. She would have wanted that. She lived for fire, and she died for it, so it is only fitting that she is cremated. Her funeral will be held here in Charming and a plaque will be made for her outside the fire station if you want to visit her. _

_The only thing I have left of my sweet Ellie is her dog, Driz, who has not left my side since I picked him up from her apartment the day she lost her life. I will take good care of him, as he is the only little bit of her I have left. Ellie will live on in our memories, and in every fire I see for the rest of my life. _

_I'm sorry._

_Jackson Teller. _


End file.
